Bakura's Nail Catastrophe
by IlanaNight
Summary: Marik and Bakura are about to leave the house, when Marik notices the atrocity that is Bakura's nails. A very strange event occurs because of this. Fanfic inspired by and written for IndecisivePancake on DeviantArt


**Bakura's Nail Catastrophe**

**Based off a Picture by:**

**IndecisivePancake**

**Marik walked up to Bakura, who was sitting on the coach, reading. "Hey, Kura! I want to go out."**

**Bakura sighed, it seemed he wasn't going to be allowed to enjoy his book as he had hoped. "Ugh, fine, just let me go grab my coat." He got up, set his book down, and started to walk to the coat closet, only too be stopped by Marik grabbing his shoulder. Bakura turned to see Marik staring disgustedly at his hand. Bakura looked down, expecting to see dried blood or something else worthy of Marik's disgust. There was nothing there. "Marik, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?"**

**Marik just continued staring in horror at Bakura's hands until Bakura reached over and shook him. "Hey, what the bloody hell are you looking at? Bloody wanker!"**

**Marik merely grabbed Bakura's hand, pulled it up and spread his fingers apart. He looked at Bakura, saw his confused expression and sighed, "You cannot leave the house like this, Kura! It'll be insulting to the both of us!"**

**Bakura listened to Marik's rant with a bewildered expression. "What in the Queen's name are you going on about, Marik? I always dress like this." Bakura indicated his usual outfit of a striped T-shirt, jeans and a black trench coat which he had grabbed from the coat closet.**

**Marik shook his head, groaned, and pulled Bakura closer by his hand. "No, Kura, I'm not talking about your outfit, I'm talking about your nails! They're hideous! Broken and chipped. How can you go out knowing that your nails look like that!"**

**Bakura looked more closely at his hands and noticed that his nails weren't exactly well-manicured. However, he didn't understand the reason Marik was upset. "**_**Wait, this is Marik I'm thinking about, of course he's upset about my nails."**_

**He sighed and pulled back his hand from Marik's grip. "My nails are always like this. I'm a thief, my hands get dirty all the time. I don't exactly have the time or desire for that matter, to get a manicure or anything of the like.**

**Marik just shook his head despondently. Then, his head popped up excitedly with a smirk on his face. Bakura shuddered at the sight of that smirk. That smirk meant a plan had formed itself in Marik's mind and that both excited and frightened Bakura. Marik threw his head back and laughed maniacally, grabbed Bakura's hand and dragged him to his private bathroom. Bakura let himself be pulled there, looking thoroughly confused. "What are you doing, Marik? Why are we in your bathroom?"**

**Marik smiled wide and pushed Bakura into a chair in front of the bathroom mirror. "Bakura, just a single question before I begin. You are British, right?"**

**Bakura slowly nodded. "Of course I'm British, Marik. Does my accent not tell you as much?**

**Marik smirked again, "I was just making sure before I do this!" Marik took a length of rope and tied Bakura by his hands to the chair. He then went to grab another chair and sat himself in front of Bakura. He had several bottles of nail varnish in his hands. "Are you ready Kura? I'm sorry about the ropes, but I don't want you moving while I do this."**

**Bakura strained against the tight bonds. "Don't want me moving while you do **_**what**_ exactly? What the bloody hell do you plan on doing to me the required my being tied to a bloody chair?"

Marik laughed and opened up one of the bottles of nail varnish. "Don't worry, you'll see, but not until I'm done." He grabbed a washcloth and wrapped it around Bakura's eyes, causing Bakura to tense.

"Why are you blindfolding me, Marik? I'd very much like to see what you're doing!" Bakura yelled, sounding frustrated.

Marik merely smirked and got to work on the disaster known as Bakura's nails.

Three hours of buffing, clipping, and polishing later, Marik leaned back in his chair with a sigh of contentment. And he had quite the reward for his hard work. Bakura's nails were perfectly even and rounded. They were all painted in a semblance of the Union Jack. Every one of Bakura's nails were painted with the design of the flag of The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland.

Marik walked cautiously around behind Bakura, took off his blindfold and cringed, fearing retribution, but, to his surprise, Bakura didn't react at all. Marik walked back around to the front of Bakura to find that his fluffy albino partner had fallen asleep. Marik smiled softly at Bakura. _"Wow, he sure looks sweet when while he's sleeping. He doesn't look as dark."_

About ten minutes after the blindfold was removed, Bakura woke up. "Are you finished, Marik?"

Marik nodded and smirked, "Yeah, I finished about ten minutes ago. You were asleep. Oh, and take a look at your nails."

Bakura looked down to see the Union Jack on every one of his fingernails and let out a booming laugh. "Well, that's an interesting result. I was expecting my nails to be pink or something like that."

Marik shook his head, "Nah, pink's not your color, but this, this is totally you! It fit's, don't you think?

Bakura threw his head back in another roll of laughter. "Well, I suppose now that I've got them, I might as well flaunt my lovely nails. You obviously put a lot of work into them. How long did it take? I fell asleep about five minutes in."

"About three hours." Marik said as he untied Bakura's hands. Bakura flexed his fingers and spun his wrists, bringing the circulation back into his hands.

Bakura got up, stretched, and pulled Marik by the hand to the front door. "So, do you still want to go out?"

Marik smiled and nodded. "Anytime, as long as it's with you." Bakura leaned in and gave Bakura a quick kiss before the couple walked out the door, hand in hand.

**Fin**

**A/N: So, did you like it? I hope IndecisivePancake enjoyed my story. All my inspiration for this fic came from a picture of hers on DeviantArt. You should definitely go look at her awesome picture. Well, I hope you enjoyed my little one-shot, feel free to review.**


End file.
